How Lucky I Can Be
by FantasyCrest
Summary: Based off my Prospero AU on DA details inside. When Devlins parents are framed for a crime they did not commit Devlin goes vigilante to clear their names and clashes with several factors along the way and this adventure is just the start of something new. Disclaimers inside.


**Author's Note: Hello there ladies and gents! Here is the one shot I made the Ben 10 Prospero AU I came up with a while back. For those not in the know it's simple enough I guess. Devlin Tennyson is the son of Gwendolyn and Kevin. While he does have access to his mutant form he also inherited his mothers talent for magic though he can't wield in construct form like an Anodite its spells or nothing (his magic is a purple-blue color). Using talismans and gears he can create armor that lets him use the mutant forms abilities without actually transforming and he can tap the energy around to use as fuel though not without do risk. Then his parents are implicated in a crime and Devlin proceeds to go vigilante/thief/hero on people taking the name Prospero which means the fortunate one (I read it in another book) and due to some of his rather Kaitou KID-ish exploits he gets a fanclub at Friedkin University! More notes at the bottom!**

* * *

How Lucky I Can Be

At an early age Devlin Tennyson had a pretty good view on the world and while he didn't know what he wanted to do later in life he did know he did **not** want to go into heroics like the rest of his family (even with his cousin begging him to join). But then considering how he's been kidnapped at least 3 times by the age of seven never minding just plain attacked well you sort of get jaded for the thing. But Devlin sort just accepted it as his luck in life. It also didn't help there was a stigma against him twice over for being the son of Kevin Levin and the appearance of his mutant form…

Devlin would say his luck got better at the age of eleven ironically enough with the discovery of his more magical talents. He was disappointed that he couldn't wield mana raw in construct form like his mother could mind you he could set down runes, sigils, and barriers like any other magic user but that was par for the course. Though a bit of experimentation did lead to some pleasant surprises that he could tap the surroundings around him for energy to use for his spells and talismans which was his second pleasant discovery that with the proper preparations he could make accessories that could tap into aspect of his mutant transformations. One of his earliest prototypes was a cape that lets him use Stinkfly's wings to fly! Of course, with the good comes the bad as 2 years after he began his studying and practice when at the age of thirteen there was an **incident** which really may have been foreboding for the future ahead…

* * *

Devlin felt like he was shock. He felt as if he was viewing everything from a distance. He was numb. His parents… There was no way his parents would ever do something like that and yet, it was as if the world was against them and everything was pointed at them and worse. His mother was in a coma and his father was once again in the Null Void. Ben 10,000 was barred from participating in the investigation due to being too close to the situation. The most he could was hire that Galvan lawyer all his villains seem fond of using that he himself used when he was on trial with the Celestialsapiens but even for him he was finding it difficult. For all Devlin wasn't really one for heroics he found himself desperate, aching to do something! Grandpa Max told him to leave it to the Plumbers but after a month and things only got darker Devlin knew he had to do something.

And do something he did as one dark night Devlin finished tugging on his boots and tugged his hood and over his head and the cloth of his shirt over his mouth and Devlin observed himself in the mirror. Black boots and gloves. Long black pants and a long-sleeved hooded tunic with purple cat ears and purple bands at the ends of the sleeves. A black utility belt with a purple cats' eye on the buckle completes the outfit but his arsenal was not yet complete approaching his dresser Devlin took in the final two objects sitting there.

The first being a familiar spellbook, a purple book with gold geometric patterns on the cover. The book his mother had taken from Charmcaster and that she in turn had given him when he first started his magical studies. And the other? A purple gun his Mom and Dad had helped him build and was a project years in the making. Granted he didn't think his parents would approve of what he was about to embark upon (well his Dad might) but they would just have to deal and it's not like anyone outside his family knew of his armaments anyway.

* * *

So as part the farce his parents were allegedly part of a very rare component was used. Said component could only be found distrusted by a few companies and said companies were being very cagey about records so the Plumbers were stuck on that front but a third party could act through shall we say unconventional means.

So, around midnight as a guard patrolled a hallway Devlin proceeded to drop down from the ceiling and WHAM!

Down the guard went and Devlin stood over him as he laid there, reaching for his belt Devlin pulled out his gun and pointed it at the guard its form flashing with light as from the barrel the goop Stinkfly uses came out effectively gluing the guard to the floor. Which is part of what the gun does allowing him to use the projectile attacks of his mutant form, Stinkflys slime, Diamondheads crystals, and Heatblasts flames.

Holstering his weapon Devlin walked over to the door the purple-blue color of magic swirling at his fingertips as he taps the electronic keypad next the door and sucked the electricity right out of it effectively killing it and hopefully whatever alarms were attached to it. Then grabbing the edge of the door his gloves sparkle for a second and using the strength of a Tetramand he wrenched the door open. Walking over to a terminal he reached for his belt and pulled out a device that he plugged into it and proceeded to hack and download the data inside.

As the loading nears completion Delin paused as he hears noises from downstairs and Devlin paused. Closing his eyes, the ears on his began to glow and Devlin "sees" with the senses of a Vulpimancer. And sees security downstairs is now aware of him.

But it was too late the download was complete and unplugging it and pocketing it Devlin clapped his hands and teleported away.

The next day reports of the break in and the mystery figure cycled about but didn't really gather that much attention… yet.

* * *

Of course, three days later and one heist and attention were gathered though only one person really did anything about it or knew to really.

In Devlin's dark room the door slowly creaked open and a figure stepped inside and closed it behind him. The figure let out a breath.

CLICK!

The lights turn on and Delvin stands there tense, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights luckily though he wasn't dressed in his outfit though that that wouldn't really matter right now.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Devlin untensed and let out a breath. It was just Kenny.

Irate Kenny asked "again what the hell were you doing?"

Devlin faced his upset cousin Kenny now mule faced and he said "more than you were."

Kenny looked ready to murder. "Are you serious?!"

Devlin's scowl deepened. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Leave it to the authorities maybe?"

"Oh please, like that will do anything."

"So, what you're just gonna be some sort of rogue vigilante-thief?"

"Like father and mother." Was the glib response.

Kenny was speechless and he tried to respond but only sputtered before he finally gathered himself to too overly calm ask "are you serious?"

"Oh, like you have any room to talk!?" Kenny stiffened.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Devlin snorted "suuuurrrreee."

Kenny again tried to deny "I don't" but Devlin interrupted him "mom and I aren't idiots so **shut up Spanner!** "

Kenny stared at him wide eyed and his pupils pinpricks but after a moment they returned to normal and taking a deep breath he said "you do realize that people are going to draw the similarities between this thief and you right?"

The response was prompt "it's a big universe and an even bigger multiverse, and until they actually catch me anything they get is circumstantial at best. And Uncle Ben, Aunt Kai, and Grandpa Max are all busy dealing with the court case and the possible Incursean War they don't have time for some lowbody like me."

Kenny opened his mouth but Devlin pressed right on going right for the jugular "and on that note I'll make this plain. Burn me, and you burn with me."

Kenny stared at him in fear "you wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Kenny just stared at him in partial outrage mixed with disbelief before he stormed past Devlin, opened the door, and exited with a slam.

Devlin just let out a breath at the confrontation he just had with his cousin, with his best friend they've been since the age of 3. It took a moment for it all to sink in and with everything else that had been happening lately he realized he was now shaking from what was unclear.

Devlin then reached out and proceeded the punch the wall just keeping his powers in check so he didn't destroy anything.

* * *

Alarms were blaring as Devlin dashed the hallway. He was breathing pretty heavily as this job was proving tough even as prepared as he was. But then that should be no surprise this was the same city hosting the same university his mom went to.

As he turned a corner he stopped and stared at the magic arrayed before in a very obvious rune trap his garments protected but the tingle of the energies still got to him. Turning Devlin hissed to himself at the sight of a Plumber agent with a very familiar rune on his chest marking him as a member of their magical subdivision.

Taking a deep breath Devlin thought to himself _time to test my luck._

"Identify yourself!" The agent boomed out a magical compulsion enchantment laced in his voice.

Devlin gritted his teeth the urge to name himself Devlin Tennyson but as it turns out he had a plan for himself and while doing this might make things more difficult in the future as a spellcaster but he could deal.

"The name's Prospero" came the reply albeit warped by the voice modifier sewn into the cloth covering his mouth. Immediately the compulsion faded, the statement was true enough to qualify and so it was enough.

Then subtly Devlin pulled out his gun and holding it behind his back he focused pulling the energy from the trap nearby into his weapon and as the Plumber ordered him to surrender Devlin fired down and there was an explosion of smoke, glitter, and raw energy and in the burst Devlin dashed forward, slid down onto his knees, and flew by the side of the Plumber holding out a Galvan made wand and once past him kicked off the ground breaking the skylight on the roof and flew off into the night.

But as he did what he didn't notice was the girl walking home from work dressed in a grey hoodie with the hood up and seeing him her gaze went starry eyed and she whispered "so cool..."

* * *

The next day Devlin walks down the street eyeing his phone and paused seeing something his search results about last nights theft. As he stared at the result Devlin felt his jaw drop, and one of his eyes twitched. Somehow someone had gotten ahold of his name and a picture and there was now a fanclub for him somehow. Looking where it was based out Devlin growled. "Of course," he muttered as she began to stomp away "only at Friedkin University…"

* * *

The next part would be one of the trickiest aspects of this whole endeavor. The place he had to go next was tricky especially for magic users. Even more so for members of his family. What Devlin didn't understand was understand why **she** of all people would help the person he's pretty sure is behind all this. If he had to guess the chance to mess with her mom outweighed her disgust with helping **him**.

So, with a week's reconnaissance and Devlin or rather Prospero now flew down the corridors of a palace in Ledgerdomain, the Realm of Magic home to one Charmcaster. Turns out the sorceress left part of the plans she used to aid that man in her personal study and never bothered to get rid of them. Guess she didn't think Devlin would try and do anything. Well her confidence plays to his advantage because he had them now although not entirely unaware from the sounds in the palace it sounds like the rock creatures knew he was there though he thinks the Queen herself didn't know.

They were probably afraid to tell her (the woman herself was out and about terrorizing the populace, his family REALLY needed to do something about the woman) so he had time. And so, sneaking his way down to one of the lesser libraries in the building (thinking _oh my God they had 8 libraries_ in half disgust while the other was thinking _oh my God they have 8 libraries, the books in here_ in delight). Opening it and closing the door behind him Prospero stopped and stared.

There was someone here in the library with him who had whirled at the sounds and despite himself Prospero found himself blushing underneath the cloth covering his face. Before him was a young man with short silver hair and pink eyes. He was dressed in a coat, tights, and high heeled boots all embroidered or marked with symbols of all sorts.

And Prospero (being his mother's son) found himself so charmed no pun intended!

"Who are you?" The other man asked.

Then Prospero (being his fathers son) immediately tried to play the con man stretching his arms wide he said in a charming distorted voice "your highness my apologies" stepping forward and keeping his eyes fixed on him and on the doors leading out to a balcony where his exit route was and continued to say "I am Prospero I came here today on behalf of your mother who was looking to hire magic users of some skills for tasks of a rather unknown nature."

The other magic user hummed to himself "that's odd mother didn't mention anything to me."

Prospero continued to approach the other man saying "your mother probably didn't wish to concern you, your highness."

"Please call me Sigil, and I suppose that's true, but I'm sorry to tell you, you wasted your time she's not here today."

"I know unfortunate perhaps and to make the situation worse I got lost on my way out though it did offer me the chance to meet you so it wasn't a total waste." Reaching the other boy Prospero swept into a bow and with his right hand reached out grabbing the other boys hand but before anything could be done he pulled it to him and kissed his hand.

It was then that his mind officially started to wage war with itself his brain divided into 2 sections which were further divided into two sections each. The first half was his conscious which was oddly speaking in the voices of his parents the Kevin voice telling him how to play Sigil while the voice sounding like Gwendolyn was berating him for playing him. The second half was the part of his brain that was a normal (or close to it) boy who wanted romance and half of him was sad for playing him while the other half wanted to keep it going if only to get close to him.

Letting go of Sigil's hand, Prospero up righted himself and said "but I fear this may be the last we'll see of each other as I'm not very fortunate and I don't see myself coming back. My apologies."

Sigil a blush on his face ( _oh no he's handsome_ Devlin inwardly shrieked) said "oh come now, it can't be that bad, ah I know!" Holding his left palm out then using his right hand he waved it over it in a circular motion gentle pink magic gathering together and as he raised his hand upward and a blue rose on a deep green stem materialized before their eyes. Grabbing it with his right-hand Sigil held it out to Prospero saying "here for luck until the next time we meet."

Prospero was speechless and after a moment he took the rose and grimaced though Sigil couldn't see it. "Thank you, your highness," he said in a rather flat tone which was noticeable and Sigil tilted his head but before he could say anything with his other hand which was subtly behind his back he snapped his fingers and an explosion rocked the palace!

Sigil turned to face the doors crying "what was that?!"

Turning to look back at the other magic user he said "Prospero do you know_" and stopped. The room was empty and out on the balcony Prospero stepped through his magic doorway and was gone.

* * *

As Prospero wandered the desert holding the rose he had a sad look on his face the cloth lowered as he considered the rose. After a moment he held it up to his nose and sniffed. Devlin let out a sight. He genuinely felt bad about that whole thing there. Considering the rose again he hesitated for a moment before sighing sadly and tossing the rose aside before flying away.

* * *

His research was right. Everything checked out. And now, now Devlin was goingto MAKE. HIM. PAY!

* * *

Picture this, a darkened library one that's comfortable yet also projects an air of arrogance, pretentiousness, and smugness. In it was a shadowed figure sitting at a desk slowly paged through a book filled with magical symbols. After turning a page, they paused for a moment as if sensing something, then they get up pushing their chair back just as an explosion makes itself known shaking the building and turning towards the figure sees Prospero standing there!

"Knock, knock" they say.

And while the figure was still in the shadows one could get the feeling they had an eyebrow raised. Then a barrage of fireballs flew their way.

The figure waved their hand and the flames were absorbed by a magic barrier made of black colored energy.

With a wave it vanished and the figure stepped into the light saying in a condescending tone "how cute lovely Gwen's little boy has come to take vengeance on the person who ruined his parents lives."

"YOU!" Prospero snarled.

Darkstar laughed.

Prospero then proceeded to fire a bunch of crystals at him which Darkstar deflected with a flick of his fingers.

The dark magic user huffed "I give you credit for disabling the part of my security system that would let me snap my fingers and just kill you but you're still not significant. You're no threat just an annoyance."

He snapped his fingers and rock creatures emerged from the ground and charged.

Prospero darted for the bookshelves and one by one the creatures followed him into the shelves jostling them but this proved to be a mistake as a beam of energy erupted in a straight line right through them and the things crumble to rubble.

Darkstar let out a huff of disgust and moved to follow Prospero into the shelves by now he had hidden out of sight as he thought to himself. _He doesn't have the collection Hex has at the university so he's not all powerful here but he still has a good setup even if partially crippled. There has to be focuses here, I'll have to trash them to get anything done._

Then Darkstar's voice called out "Devlin where are you son, I promise to make your death quick and painless."

Prospero just made a little huff of disgust and ducked down lower to hide and waited for the sounds of his footsteps to fade. Once they did he sighed and moved position himself only to stop dead seeing Darkstar right there.

"Hello" he said and proceeded to blast him out of the bookshelves and right into the center of the library.

As he hit the floor Devlin thought to himself _I really should planned this better I thought just partially taking out his defenses would be enough I didn't think he'd be this strong!_

Looking up Prospero felt his blood go cold at the sight of him hovering. "Like it?" Darkstar says with a flourish "it's a new flight spell I've been practicing."

Prospero pulled out his pistol and fired off another crystal shot which Darkstar leisurely flew to the side and dodged which flew against the far wall and hit something with a loud cracking sound.

Darkstar turned around and looked around at what had broken and he cried out in anger and panic "my array!"

Prospero grinned _well that was lucky_ he thought to himself. Reaching out with his magical senses he could feel the array fluctuating the energy going wild before it would give out and he hesitated for a second but looking at Darkstar he knew he needed the edge.

 _I really hope this doesn't go badly._ Devlin reaches for the energy and as soon as he begins to reach for it he immediately knows he's made a mistake as all the energy just rushes into him and the world goes white for a moment.

Meanwhile Darkstar belatedly realized his mistake on getting distracted and turns around to see Devlin standing up his form ramrod straight and immediately know somethings up.

"Oh fuck" he manages to get out before an explosion of air roars out toppling bookshelves and sending artifacts flying and knocking him back slightly and when Darkstar looks again Prospero is floating off the floor his body glowing purple-blue with the power of his magic and his eyes wide and suffused with that same light.

Darkstar tried to fire of a beam of energy to take his energy and… it shattered doing absolutely nothing. His energy was too focused and controlled for him to even touch it.

Darkstar's eyes widened behind his mask and then suddenly Prospero was in his face with a punch that had magic swirling around it that grabbed him much like a claw and they flew up towards the high ceiling and with a wrench Prospero threw him Darkstar to the floor with a crash and he was DOWN!

But as Prospero stared down at the enemy before him he didn't feel like that was enough but then he was trapped in a mystic trance by this point.

Yeah, he inherited his dad's issue with energy overdose but it was also modified by his mother's powers. Basically, whenever he draws too much energy when using magic, he gets trapped inside a trance that gives him tunnel vision worse than Grandpa Max's! Mind you it was also remarkably easy to snap him out of it but not before he does serious damage. The first time he did this was not a pleasant experience and was another reason he wasn't keen on the family business because he'd be put into positions where getting trapped in trances was a very real possibility.

So, in this state Prospero decides to end the threat of the monster before him once and for all. Firing off a single crystal shot but before it got very far he grabbed it with his magic and with one hand raised it above his head and enlarged it, enhanced it, and within moments he had a gigantic crystal needle crackling with lightning over him.

Opening his mouth to roar and preparing to throw his arm down and end the cretin before him he was interrupted by a flash of green light as someone teleported in mid air between them arms thrown wide crying out "DEV STOP!"

It was Spanner.

And this sudden appearance was enough to get through him. It also helped he was directly in the way of his line of fire.

"Out of my way Kenny." Devlin said flatly his voice distorted and this time by the voice modifier which was fried. No, this voice was affected by the raw power of magic.

Taking a deep breath Spanner reached to his neck and retracted his helmet and wide-eyed Kenny swallowed before saying "Devlin you can't do this. This isn't like breaking rock monsters or destroying tech. Drawing blood is one thing but this. Is. Murder. And using magic will attract attention you do not want. And even more importantly your own parents would not want this!"

Devlins breath caught in his throat the words reaching him.

Kenny look up at his cousin and implored him "Dev, please… stop."

Above him Devlin's hand started shaking before it finally dropped and as it down the crystal above him shattered unable to bear its own weight and form as the magic in it and Devlin just dissipated and the spell caster above him dropped the light in him fading with a whoosh of air and Kenny flew forward to catch the other boy in his arms as the both landed gently on the floor.

As motes of light dances in the air around them the last remnants of all that had happened Devlin proceeded to start hiccupping and sobbing into Kenny's shoulder while Kenny just tried to hold him.

After a few moments Devlin managed to get enough of a grip to raise himself slightly and he looked at Kenny with red eyes and said "now do you see why me being a hero isn't a good idea?"

Kenny took a deep breath and just hugged his cousin close saying "you just lost control, it can happen to anyone…."

* * *

So, the next step. Rather than go to Kenny's parents and deal with that train wreck particular they decided to go to Grandpa Max.

Turns out the man knew about Prospero and Spanner already surprisingly. He was quick to reassure both boys that he wouldn't rat them out as far as he was concerned those were their parent's headaches to deal with not his.

As he looked over the evidence Devlin had gathered Grandpa Max nodded and said "okay this should be enough to clear your parents. As far as we're concerned all this came from an anonymous source and anything else, anyone may think is circumstantial."

He looked up from the tablet and at the boys sitting on the couch were Zed was draped over their laps.

As Devlin petted her head, Grandpa Max said "now for the next thing in order for this to work both Devlin and Prospero have to been seen active at the same time. While the first is easy, the second… I don't really know what Prospero could be seen doing?"

Then a voice spoke up from behind them unexpectedly.

"Perhaps I could be of use there?"

As one the four looked at him and three voices cried out "PROFESSOR PARADOX?!"

"Gheh!" That was Zed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the desert the rose Devlin had cast aside laid where the wind had thrown it about. But astonishingly enough nothing else had happened to it.

Until now that is as a soft pair of cloth boots stepped close to it and a figure sadly regarded the object thrown. And after a moment a gloved hand picks it up and pink eyes stare at it.

Then there's a growling noise and Sigil looks down at the little rock creature by his feet pawing at him and acting like a puppy and he says "I'm OK."

Looking back at the rose he lets his grip go lax and the rose starts to hover pink sparkles dancing about it and the stem disappears as Sigil breathes "Prospero…."

He blows out and the blossom unravels and the petals blow away in the magical wind created and Sigil sets out to follow it to try and find the mysterious spellcaster he met oh so very recently…

* * *

Devlin well into his guise as Prospero walked through some woods heading for the location Paradox had specified. Apparently, some travelers from an alternate universe had shown up and needed some help with something and Prospero had what it takes to help them and since he needed missions to do while a hologram/robot of Devlin runs around so here he is.

Kenny would aid where he could but Spanner had some Time War stuff to deal with.

So alone Prospero went and seeing one of the duo he was here to meet he stopped dead his expression mirroring WTF perfectly at the sight of what was clearly a 16-year-old Ben wearing a colorful unitard, black mask, gloves, and boots with the Charm of Luck around his neck who turned to face him as he approached he smiled and stood up saying "hey you must you be the new help the Timewalker promised. I'm Chance Lad nice to meet you. My partners around here somewhere…"

At that moment a whirring sound went through the air and both of them ducked just in time for a sharp boomerang to fly over them and lodge itself in a tree. The two stared at it for a second before it flashed with light and became a sword. Prospero just stared for a moment before Chance Lad whirled around and stomped his foot saying "watch it. You nearly took our heads off there."

"My apologies I am still adjusting to the abilities of my new blade and oh! Salutations there, friend!" Turning Prospero stared agape at the sight of someone he's only seen bery rarely but heard plenty about as he looked at a 17-year-old Rook dressed in scale-mail armor like a true medieval knight.

Taking in all what had the potential to be a magnificent train wreck Prospero sighed as he thought to himself _whelp. Guess it's time to find just how lucky I can be._

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Now since then when I wrote this it proceeded to evolve on me and as I went with this I was heavily inspired by Justice Leage Dark (the animated movie) as certain people will doubt be able to tell. In addition I also ended up creating new AU versions of Ben and Rook and while I don't have a whole lot for Rook just yet (including a name) I do have some details for my take of magic Ben so here it is. In an alternate universe Ben grew up with his grandfather in the desert, learning gymnastics at the local community center while learning magic from his grandpa who was a powerful sorcerer who carried the talents through the family bloodline. Then at age 15 a demon Vilgax killed his grandfather and Ben only survived thanks to the Charm of Luck. Investigating Ben learned of a prophesied blade that could destroy the demon. His travels eventually took him to the realm where the knight Rook calls home and while the sword that Rook gained (which is basically just a version of the Lotus Blade from Kim Possible in functionality just without the Mystical Monkey Power factor) wasn't the blade he was looking for he did gain an ally in him. And together the two of them have been questing since. I'm not sure if I'll do anymore with this as I'm not sure what I'll do next with this but this one shot does meet what I wanted for it evolved or not so there we go. There's no cover for it I couldn't come with a good idea for it but it does have two pictures to accompany it. Thanks goes to RenkonNairu who was kind enough to let me use their OC Sigil and I appreciate it. Not much else to say really. There are pictures to go along with this on DA, AO3, and Tumblr. I don't own the Ben 10 , Kim Possible, or Justice League Dark (better to be safe than sorry) series in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome.**


End file.
